Kup
Profile "The past is the greatest teacher." Kup is an old veteran warhorse with a thousand tall tales from his ten thousand adventures. Has a motto or word of advice for any situation and he's as brave and loyal as they come. Sees himself as providing valuable experience, though other Autobots aren't always receptive to it. In robot mode, carries an old-style musket laser that shoots short bursts of metal corrosive hydrochloric acid. Range: 5 miles, Speed: 100 mph. History Kup has done more thing than any other robot.* *Editor's note: What? Was that mangling of the English language done on purpose? Eesh. Notes *Kup is really old, get off his back. *It's hard to tell if Kup's outlandish stories actually happened, or if they're the product of a lonely old man's overactive imagination. *In addition to being a storyteller, Kup can be a mean bastich when he wants to be. *Even though he has a range of only five miles, Kup still seems to get around a lot. * "This reminds me of the (optional nonsense word) (battle/building/terrain feature/situation) of (greek letter/nonsense word) (number), the (nonsense prefix)(animals) were..." (obligatory interruption) Logs 2028 *Escape From Cygnus Beta - Three Autobots, Paradigm, Mishap and Gantry escape from a Decepticon prison and await pickup. Nothing can go wrong now, surely? 2029 *Kup Begins - *Test Run - The Decepticons decide to test the new Pretender shells... by flattening P'yongyang *Dockside Cuddles - The Autobots make a diversionary strike on the docks of New Crystal City. But they reckoned without its guardian - the gigantic robot squid known as 'Cuddles' *Junked - The end of the Juice? As the Junkions battle the Autobots and Decepticons on Junk, the puppetmasters behind the curtain are revealed. *Inspection Time Again - Autobot City's UN inspection for 2029. Naturally, it goes horribly. *Paranoia Rising - Red Alert fears a conspiracy within the Autobots. Will he get anyone to listen to his warnings before it is too late? *On the Run - If Kup has gone AWOL, why is it that Nightbeat's the one on the run? 2030 *Red Fountain - Something very strange is happening to Kup... *Diplomatic Incident - Kup tries to establish relations with Torqulon, but something derails the whole process! *FEAR and War - A routine Autobot mission on Nebulos goes horribly wrong! *There Will Be Blood - Kup tries to put an end to the strange and gruesome phenomena that have been haunting him, but will he accept help from his friends, or will he be lost in his own worst memories? *Charges - Towards the end of a general conversation in Grapplebee's that touches on a number of subjects, Rodimus Prime gets his first hint of just how divisive the question of the Steelhaven Autobots can be. *Defense - If there's a trial, someone needs to argue in defense of the charged. But how does Rodimus Prime talk Kup into defending a group that he hates? * Recess - In a solemn place, Kup meets with Crosshairs to try to learn why they did what they did. Meanwhile, Red Alert chats with Crosshairs's gun. *Verdict - Finally, the trial itself. In the shadow of the ruins of Autobot Headquarters, cases are argued, evidence presented, grand speeches are given, and a decision is made. Oddly, no one makes any surprise interruptions. Players TPWave 8/26/2008 - 9/18/2009 Warmonger 02/24/2008 - 05/01/2008